<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amber and Blue by pleasejustthisonce_stay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194544">Amber and Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustthisonce_stay/pseuds/pleasejustthisonce_stay'>pleasejustthisonce_stay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Clubbing, F/M, Mild Language, One Night Stands, Romance, Smut, Touring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustthisonce_stay/pseuds/pleasejustthisonce_stay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights that are better left forgotten, tend to be our most adventurous memories.</p>
<p>Sleeping with a guy in a band is dangerous and always involves one night stands with someone who won't remember you in the morning. After hearting the notorious drummer, Katara finds herself pining for him and ends up in his bed by the end of the night. Expecting to find him long gone in the morning, Zuko is still there, awake watching her sleep. Although afraid of the consequences of growing close to him, Zuko asks Katara to come on tour with him and she can't help, but say yes. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Rockstar AU, a tale of lust and heartbreak</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amber and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just recently rewatched all of ATLA and felt like it was necessary to write this. It was originally a one-shot, but I felt like it would be good as a full-length fic. In the next couple of days, I'll have a full layout and have an estimated amount of chapters. Right now I'm predicting anywhere from 35 to 40. I'm planning on updating every Wednesday, but this may change based on the other fic I am writing. This was meant to be a good break-up piece so that I wouldn't experience boredom from writing the same thing over and over again.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>- R</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was still young when Katara and her friends walked into the venue. Somehow, Toph had convinced the other three to go on a Tuesday night to see a local band none of them had heard of. It’s not like they had anything better to do and doing stuff like this was meant to be the highlight of her twenties, during her post-college life.</p>
<p>Katara had met both Toph and Aang three years ago when she was their orientation leader. She was in her junior year then but thought it would be good to get involved. It had been a whole year since she graduated, a whole two years since her brother Sokka had graduated and in the coming spring, both Toph and Aang would be graduating.</p>
<p>It was surreal that she had already passed her one year of graduating with her bachelor’s degree. She’d graduated with a degree in Marine Biology and since had spent every day on the water. Even on the days, she wasn’t doing research, she found herself on the small sailboat that had her and her father had built when she was young.</p>
<p>She wasn’t one for the nightlife, she would much rather spend her night in her apartment than at a dirty bar listening to some random band. Typically, you wouldn’t catch her dead in one, but something about tonight felt different and she had agreed to tag along.</p>
<p>When they entered, she went straight for the drinks. It was pretty busy for a Tuesday night and couldn’t find a seat but managed to squeeze through a couple of people to put in an order with the bartender.</p>
<p>“Gin and tonic please,” She requested.</p>
<p>She was stuck between the bar and a man who had blocked her exit. There were people on either side of her, one of them talking very loudly and the other solemnly babying a drink which looked like straight-up bourbon or whiskey.</p>
<p>The man looked up with her and smirked. <em>God, he was good looking</em>. He had piercing amber eyes and a chiseled face which had been even more defined by his chin-length hair. He was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a white muscle tee that hung loosely on him, showing off his heavily tattooed arms and cut muscles. With all of her ogling, she had barely noticed a scar over his left eye.</p>
<p>“Here take my seat, I’m about to get going anyway,” He stood and gestured to the now open bar stool.</p>
<p>“Oh... uh, thanks,” She took a seat and when she turned to talk to him again, he was gone.</p>
<p>Another opportunity with a great looking guy wasted. Katara knew that she was attractive, but when it came to boys, she had no idea how to function. Her brain shut off and suddenly forgot about anything intelligent she could say or talk about.</p>
<p>She sat at the bar for a few minutes, mindlessly looking around the bar. There were a ton of people scattered around, although she hadn’t been to the bar enough to tell the difference between a busy night and a night like tonight. The bartender slid her the gin and tonic.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about the tab, it’s been taken care of,” She went to protest, but her friends showed up by her side, arguing about something.</p>
<p>“You know Toph if you could SEE this place you’d want to turn and run too!” Sokka crossed his arm.</p>
<p>“Did you just try and diss me for being blind?” Toph laughed, “Oh Sokka, you never fail to make me laugh.”</p>
<p>He huffed and turned away from Toph, trying to engage in a conversation with Aang who had been unusually quiet that evening. He was the life of the party, always cracking jokes, trying to get either Katara or Sokka to buy him drinks and embarrassingly failing to flirt with girls.</p>
<p>He was the one guy, other than her brother, that she didn’t feel nervous about talking to. Even though he had tried to flirt with Katara, she never played along and shot him down. In the beginning, she felt bad for the guy, but now it was just sad to see him continuously try.</p>
<p>An older man came onto the stage, holding a microphone. She hadn’t noticed until now that the state had been set up, ready for the band to come on.</p>
<p>“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, I’m Iroh owner of this fine establishment!” a bunch of people cheered, “Ready to hear some music!”</p>
<p>More people cheered, including Toph who had begun to lean on Katara to keep her balance. She clapped, truthfully excited to see the band play.</p>
<p>“Without further ado! Let’s welcome to the stage, The Firebenders!” He motioned and four people came out from backstage and her jaw dropped.</p>
<p>The man who had given up his seat for her was in the band. Is that who paid for her tab? Had she missed an opportunity with someone like him? He took the microphone from Iroh and smiled.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Uncle! Give it up for Iroh everyone one,” The bar managed to get even louder than it had been, “I’m Zuko and we’re The Firebenders!”</p>
<p>Amber met blue and both of them had wicked smiles plastered across their faces. Like this was the most intimate moment either of them had ever shared with anyone as no one would ever seem superior.</p>
<p>“Enjoy yourself tonight! Live a little, do something you normally wouldn’t do,” When Zuko said that, Katara swore he was only talking to her.</p>
<p>The rest of the people on stage introduced themselves, but Katara felt like she was in a trance. Somehow, Zuko had gotten more attractive just knowing he was in a band.</p>
<p>After what felt like forever, they finally got to their instrument. Zuko places himself behind a set of drums, with a fire emblem on the bass drum. He pulled a pair of drumsticks from his back pocket and began the beat, waiting for the girls ready themselves for the set.</p>
<p>“What are you so focused on; they haven’t even started playing yet?” Toph asked her.</p>
<p>“I’m not focused on anything, just looking forward to listening to the band, she felt her face turn flush.</p>
<p>“I may be blind, but I’m not stupid,” They both laughed, “Is it that Zuko guy? Is he hot? He sounds hot!”</p>
<p>Katara shushed her, afraid of Aang hearing the two of them talk about the drummer. Katara had, had boyfriends in the past and every time there were strings involved Aang was never happy. He would make excuses to not hang out with her and avoid the boyfriend subject altogether when they did. He was jealous.</p>
<p>But neither of the boys had heard or were remotely interested in what they were talking about. Sokka was trying to hit on a group of girls over in the corner, Aang hid behind him. The girls weren’t having it and when Sokka was talking a couple of them would giggle and then whisper in each other’s ears. <em>Oh, if only Sokka had game.</em></p>
<p>The lights in the bar dimmed, and the stage became flooded with light as The Firebenders began to play. Zuko was the one who started the song, banging on the drums never missing a beat. He knew exactly what he was doing and seemed as though he had done it for years. Soon, both the bass and the guitar joined in, flowing just as nicely, proving that the two women who were playing them were experienced. The lead singer joined in and everything pieced together, exhibiting a musical masterpiece.</p>
<p>Not only were they musically talented, but everyone in the band were works of art. The lead singer looked very similar to Zuko, the same piercing eyes, gave the same flirtatious looks, if looks could kill, she’d easily take anyone who took too long of a glance. The guitarist whose hair was in long pigtails had a mean look to her, but anytime there was a small woo from the crowd she would give a small smile. The bassist was the shortest of the bunch, she was the most joyful of the bunch, constantly trying to hype up the crowd and get everyone involved.</p>
<p>Zuko was really into the music, headbanging his head flinging sweat everywhere. He had a devilish smile drawn across his face. As he moved around the drum set, his shirt clung to his stomach, lightly outlining washboard abs. Katara felt her heart flutter. The song ended and the whole place had exploded in cheers.</p>
<p>The rest of the set was a blur, between the other drinks Katara downed and the enchanting music it was hard to keep her mind on anything else.  She recognized a couple of their songs from listening to the local radio station and sang along like a banshee, catching Zuko’s eye several times. At some point, Sokka and Aang had joined their side singing along with them. She no longer regretted going out that night, not with Zuko look right at her the moment the last song ended.</p>
<p>She had the urge to go up closer to the stage several times during the performance, but the only sober part of her screamed to stay back. She was never one to run after boys, especially to get their attention. Zuko was just another one of those boys and it was even worse because he was in a band. Rockstar’s, if you would even consider him that, were notorious for sleep around and forgetting the girl's name by the morning. She turned to her friends, who had already started to head for the door, Toph holding onto Sokka’s arm.</p>
<p>She took one last sip of her drink and as she turned to get out of the chair, her eyes met amber. Zuko was standing right in front of her, his sweaty body towering over her with a wicked smile. He smelled of sandalwood and lavender which was enough to make her stomach do flips. Maybe one night that would be forgotten in the morning would be fun. After all, Zuko had come to her, he chased after the girl.</p>
<p>“So, what’d you think, Blue?” His voice was low, which made their conversation seemed so private for a public place.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen better,” She said sarcastically, which causes Zuko to raise an eyebrow, “But the drummer wasn’t too bad, cute too,”</p>
<p>He leans away from her rubbing the back of his neck. She smirks, noticing as his face turns bright pink. Katara stands and takes a step closer to him, His musk growing stronger, making her feel even more intoxicated. She shouldn’t do something like this, not while she’s been drinking, but an opportunity like this only comes once. Maybe she should take the chance.</p>
<p>She reaches down to his open hand and grabs his wrist, pulling him a little bit closer. His eyes glance down at her hand and he looks back up at her, closing the space between them. Their lips were nearly touching, the two of them sharing the small breaths they were taken. It was Zuko who closed the space between them.</p>
<p>Their kiss was nothing but rough, both of them fighting for dominance. It was hungry, the type of kiss that would lead to something more lustful in the end. Zuko’s hand dropped to her waist, deepening the already passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not even caring that he was wet, she just wanted more of him, all of him. Katara ran her tongue along Zuko’s bottom lip, she felt his smile press against her lips as he parted his lips causing their kiss to become even more hot and heavy.</p>
<p>Then Zuko broke away and whispers in Katara's ear.</p>
<p>“Want to get out of here?” Who was she to oblige?</p>
<p>“You don’t have to ask me twice,” She plants another kiss on Zuko’s lips before leading him outside of the venue.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The entire ride to Zuko’s apartment the two of them made out in the back of the taxi, too afraid that any moment of silence or one where they weren’t on top of each other would make it awkward, that they would change their minds and they would just become a drummer and a girl in a bar again. Zuko fumbled his keys going into his apartment while pinning Katara against the door.</p>
<p>They barely made it into the front room before Zuko had his lips against hers again. She grabbed his shirt, the only space between them was the clothes they were still wearing, and it was far too much. He broke apart their kiss for a quick second to pull off his shirt and nearly tore off Katara’s. His body felt warm against hers, she ran her fingers all across Zuko’s back. In return, Zuko messed with the clasps that held her bra together eventually undoing it and throwing it on the floor.</p>
<p>Tumbling and tripping over their own feet, the two of them eventually made it to the bedroom. Katara pushed Zuko onto the bed and straddled his waist. Underneath her weight, she felt Zuko growing stiff. One of his hands traveled down her stomach to her hips and slipped his thumb beneath her hemline, the other resting on her thigh.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Katara said finally breaking the silence.</p>
<p>She traced Zuko’s abs with her fingers and he sat up, holding Katara in his lap. He kissed down her neck to a sensitive spot right near her shoulder. He sucked gently, which caused Katara to moan softly. He chuckled as he continued to suck, probably leaving a mark behind. Zuko flipped her over so that he was on top and left little marks as he kissed down her chest and stomach to her waistline.<br/>
<br/>
He teased her with his tongue as he kissed right above her jeans, continuing to make her moan and softly beg for him. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of her, but he loved to tease and keep them waiting, the longer he waited to better an orgasm he would have. That’s when Katara began to unbutton his pants and rub him on the outside of his boxers. He couldn’t wait any longer.</p>
<p>The puzzle pieces fit together perfectly, every movement they made was in sync and felt just right. They continued late into the night, every moment only leaving them to want more. It wasn’t until the sun broke the earth and light spilled into Zuko’s bedroom that they finally took a moment to rest. Katara laid in his arms, listening to his breathing. She didn’t care if she would just become another groupie to him, she had one of the best nights of her entire life.</p>
<p>She fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat and when she awoke, Zuko was still there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't be shy! Leave a Kudos! You could even bookmark and leave a comment!</p>
<p>If you like She-Ra and the Princesses of Power check out my other fic at this link or go to my page:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277882/chapters/58515595</p>
<p>See you next Wednesday!<br/>- R</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>